Addiction is bad for your Health
by GamesPeoplePlay
Summary: draco has to tutor ginny and founds out that she is addicted to smoking.while trying to help her kick the habit, he falls for her.first chapter. please r/r
1. Default Chapter

Addiction can be bad for your health  
Chapter 1  
  
Draco forced himself to sit up. His eyelids were dropping. Mcgonagall's voice pierced sharply through his head. Slowly he turned to Milicent, his partner for day, just in time to see her turn her green frog into a dagger. She looked happy and settled down into her seat.  
  
Draco looked at his own frog. It stared back at him with large pitiful eyes. ' Pathetic' he thought as he took out his wand to transfigure it. Meanwhile Millicent had started talking to him. Usually Draco would ignore most girls, mainly because he never found any interest in high-pitched, giggling, and flirty females. Like Pansy. But Millicent was not like that. She was very sensible and levelheaded, almost like a boy at least in Draco's opinion.  
  
"Are you up for the Hogsmeade weekend? I have to go. I have to pick up something for my mom. It is her birthday and I have to get her a present. You coming?" asked Millicent in her usual I-don't-care-what -you -say-you- are-coming-with-me voice.  
  
"Sure" said Draco. He had to get some stuff too. Besides, he was in too tired to argue with her. He had not gotten much sleep last night. He kept getting nightmares, through out the night. He did not want to tell Millicent, as he was sure she would tease him about being a sissy. She was like that.  
  
"Avanhari" muttered Draco softly. The frog turned into a silver dagger with green and black spots on the handle. It looked quite fancy and posh. He held it in his hand and quite liked the feel of it. Deciding he would keep it for himself, he wrapped it in a paper and carefully put it into his pocket, just as the last bell rang. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Later that evening, after dining in the Great Hall he was still feeling a little lethargic. Deciding a small catnap would do him some good, he headed to the Slytherin common room, but was stopped by professor Mcgonagall.  
  
"Mister Malfoy, could I see you in my office please?" She said using her professional teacher voice. Draco was surprised. He kept out any shenanigans for the past couple of days, owing to his nightmares.  
  
Slowly he followed her. His need for sleep only seemed to make the 5-minute walk, seem a 30-minute walk. He opened the door and entered the classroom.  
  
Mcgonagall began shuffling some papers which were on her desk, as if searching for a specific one. Finally locating it she turned to Draco and said:  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, I hope you remember that detention you have to serve for that last act of mischief about a month or so ago. I remember telling you I would give you your detention when I find a suitable one."  
  
'Damn.' Draco thought. He had forgotten about that. A couple of weeks ago, he had placed a couple of angry toads in the shed of the Huflepuff quidditch team. Needless to say, they were not happy. They marched straight to Mcgonagall, since they knew she was fairer then Snape.  
  
Mcgonagall had flared right out. Fortunately for Draco that was the first day of school and there were not much detentions to serve, which were suitable for Draco's crime, which in mcgonagall opinion was to be extremely severe.  
  
Mcgonagall went on. " I have decided on your detention. Since the school has started some people have been falling back in their studies. We have searching for ways to tutor them. And surprise surprise. Dumbeldore came up with the idea of tutoring instead of detention. Instead of serving detention, the student will have to tutor another less able student. I your case since the crime was high, the price will be high." Mcgonagall went on with a grim smile. "You will be tutoring a student for the entire semester. That will teach you not to let toads loose ANYWHERE."  
  
"But professor, I can't. I have quidditch practice every evening. I can't tutor anyone then, can I?" said Draco, a hint of hope entering his voice.  
  
" It's all been fixed, Mr. Malfoy. Instead of 3 hours of quidditch you will have only an hour everyday, after dinner. That will give you enough time to finish your homework as well as tutor the student."  
  
Draco sank into the nearest chair. "For how many hours do I have to train this kid?"  
  
"A minimum for 3 hours a day. You will start from tomorrow. Be here at six sharp. She nodded at him to dismiss him.  
  
Draco stood up and reached for the door, when he suddenly remembered he did not know whom he was tutoring.  
  
"Professor, out of curiosity, who will I be tutoring?" he asked praying that it was not a Hufflepuff or a Griffindor. 'But then again,' he thought at the same time ' why would Slytherins or Ravenclaws need tutoring. They are the ones with the brains.'  
  
"Ginny, Ginny Weasley" she said without glancing from her desk. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
'Damn' Draco thought once safely outside the classroom. " I have detention and to make matters worse, I've got it with a Weasley. Wasn't this the same one who was locked in the chamber of secrets? Scrawny kid, stringy orange hair, pale face. What a loser.'  
  
'Well it is always nice for fun. For me, actually. It will give me an opportunity to bully someone. I did not get to do that for a long time.'  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ginny kept running. She was late anyway. Her long red hair swept behind her. Mcgonagall had called her to meet someone in the library. 


	2. chapter 2

Woohoo! I got 3 reviews. I know that is not a lot, but I am happy.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ginny kept running. She was late anyway. Her long red hair swept behind her. Mcgonagall had called her to meet someone in the library.  
  
Still panting, Ginny reached the library, just to bump into a blond headed someone. 'Watch it, weasel' it said.  
  
'Out of my way, ferret boy.' She said with a grimace. She was not in a mood for Malfoy.  
  
Ginny sat on one of the chairs of the large tables. To her surprise, Malfoy sat in the front of her. 'Don't look at me like that weasel. I am not doing this out of my own will. Mcgonagall told me to wait for you her. It's about your tutor.'Malfoy said with a lump in his throat.  
  
'I am he.' he said, gulping down with a mixture of disgust and self-pity.  
  
At that moment Ginny felt like she was going to faint. Steadying herself with the help of her table, she looked at him in the eye, to see if he was kidding. The look in his eyes was one of pure misery. He was not kidding. ______________________________________________________________________  
  
Later that evening.....  
  
Ginny sat in the common room. Her long legs were crossed as he sat trying to figure out her transfiguration homework. It did not seem to make any sense to her. Just about as much as sense, as muggle mathematics seemed to Neville.  
  
In a way it was a good thing that mcgonagall had given her a tutor. But why of why had it to be Malfoy. Ginny was in two minds about the whole situation. If she took the extra lessons, it would help her a lot in studies. On the other hand she would also be fraternizing with her worst enemy. But if she didn't take the lessons she would be in big trouble with her parents. Her grades were literally falling apart and they would discover her bad habit.  
  
Ginny had started smoking. She had started about 2 months ago, smoking in moderate amounts. Of course, no one knew. She had kept it a secret from her family. However soon, her addiction grew. Luckily, that was the time she came to Hogwarts, where more than three quarters of the student population basically ignored her. It was easy to catch a quick smoke when no one missed you. However, she was afraid that with the increase in activities someone would discover her and soon the whole world would know about Ginny's terrible secret.  
  
Packing her bag with her schoolbooks, he decided to visit the owlery before going to meet Malfoy in the school library. That was the best place to catch a smoke. Most students kept their owls with them and hardly ever visited the owlery, just resulting in it being totally deserted most of the time. _____________________________________________________________________  
  
Draco put his bag down on the dresser in his room. He was pretty shaken by what he had just seen. Ginny Weasley smoking. He had always thought her to be a goody- goody that would never do anything unhealthy or wrong. Always one to abide be the ever-so-boring rule. He had smoked a while back and he had vowed never to let anyone fall into the hell he had been through. That included little ol' dull Ginny Weasley.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
(a/n) how was that? Short I know, but sorry I can't help it. I am on something of a writer's block. Bear with me. Any complaints, suggestions, thumb ups you know what to do. Just click that long blue button down there.  
  
By the way, thanks for the three who reviewed me. The three of all helped me to go on with the story. 


	3. chapter 3

Ginny was feeling bored. She did not want to study right now. She'd rather be smoking outside. Yet she had to go for her tuitions with her worst enemy. She wasn't too happy about that either.  
  
After visiting the restroom and washing her mouth, she made her way towards the library. Draco was already there. He had seated himself on one of the tables at the back of the library. 'Probably to be as inconspicuous as possible' thought Ginny to herself.  
  
Letting her bag drag on the floor, she went to the back of the library and said a sullen 'hello' to Malfoy, which he returned equally sullenly.  
  
"What do you want to start with?" Draco asked her, his voice devoid of any devotion to the task that lay before him.  
  
"Transfiguration I guess, as that is my most difficult subject." Ginny said perking a little interest. She had always liked transfiguration and wanted to train to be an animagus. But after she had started smoking she had given up her interest in almost everything.  
  
Malfoy took her textbook from her. It was riddled with tiny scribbles of Mrs. Norris being tortured along with Argus Filch. Seeing them in the littlest Weasley's textbook, he let out a little chuckle, which drew Ginny's attention to him, from whatever she was doing.  
  
"What's so funny?" she asked slightly irritated.  
  
"This picture you have drawn of Argus and Norris trapped with your brothers. Aren't those the twins?" he asked her pushing the book in her direction.  
  
"Yes, they are throwing fireworks at them." Said Ginny a slight smile appearing on her face. With one hand she brushed a strand of hair that had fallen into her eyes. Malfoy was acting real nice. It was so surprising that it nearly scared her.  
  
Draco looked at her with some interest. He had always though of her as mild. But her she was scribbling death treats to Filch.  
  
He turned the first page of the textbook. "Take out your wand, Weasley. Let's start with the basics first."  
  
Ginny took out her wand. It was brand new. No hand- me-downs for her. She had just got it last summer.  
  
"Lets start with turning a rat into a goblet, shall we? Or do you want o try something else? Like turning it into gold so that your family can use it?"  
  
'There, he is back to his usual self. No question about that. A Leopard never changes his spots or in this case the dragon never changes his scales.' She thought to herself. But aloud he said, 'shut up Malfoy. Just get on with the lesson.'  
  
Draco was not surprised. He had expected such a rebuke from her. Smoking often made people testy. But even he was asking for it.  
  
"He took out two small rats from a packet in his bag. Mcgonagall had given them to him today just before the lesson. He gave Ginny one and kept the scraggly looking one for him wishing that in some way it would turn into potter and then he could turn that into a goblet. Now that would be pure joy to his heart.  
  
He turned his attention to Ginny. She was poking the rat's eyes with her wand. And the rat didn't look like he was enjoying it. Draco gave a shiver, which was most unlike him. The rat slunk away against the wall. 'Yuck' he thought. He had always hated rodents.  
  
"Okay Weasley watch how I do it. And do the same thing." He said in a schoolteacher like voice.' Pulling his wand out from his pocket and keeping the rat on the table he waved the wand at it and muttered the spell. And the ugly rat became a beautiful golden goblet with little red stones on the rim.  
  
Even though Ginny did not say anything, he knew she was impressed. He was very good at transfiguration and even Professor Mcgonagall admitted that much.  
  
Taking her own wand, muttered the spell softly and instead of the rat there was a golden goblet similar to Draco's except with green stones around the rim.  
  
"I did it," she said with a smile on her face. " That was easy."  
  
"Yeah Weasley lets get on with the next one."  
  
And so the evening passed. They converted a book into a pen, a table into a chair and even a pencil into a small plastic dragon, all the while fighting and arguing quietly among them.  
  
Around 8:30, mcgonagall visited the library to check on them. They had put their transformations on one side of the table and were doing their separate reading. Going up to them she said,  
  
"I see u have done a splendid job, Mr. Malfoy. You may both go now. You will however come her tomorrow once again. Don't forget, either one of you." ________________________________________________________________________  
  
'That was kind of nice. Sure, Malfoy was his usual obnoxious self, but he was really trying to be polite. What's he is up to?" thought Ginny to herself once safely back in her room. _______________________________________________________________________  
(A/n) how was it? I hope you all like it. I am trying to write longer chapters, but I have school and that is kind of difficult to cope up with. Bear w/me. Next chapter will be up by Wednesday, most probably.  
  
Thanks to all my reviews. Angrymew2 Cinnamon Dreamoftf Flaming beauty Jessica Tekki Nyah  
  
Keep reviewing you guys and gals. Love those reviews. 


	4. the accident on the pitch or the first k...

Chapter 4  
  
Draco let his broom guide him. The cold air entered his roomy making him feel as if he was freezing. Slowly the broom kept rising. His green scarf was wrapped around his neck tightly. Holding his broom tightly, he soared into the night sky.  
  
It was nearly midnight and it was getting cold. Draco was not getting sleep. He had turned and tossed in his bed for an hour, before deciding to come out here. And Crabbe's loud snores were not the only thing that was keeping him a wake.  
  
He took a deft turn and caught himself before he could fall. He was a much better flyer than Potter was and he knew it. They had won the quidditch cup last year mainly because of him. Even the other houses admitted it. It had done much to inflate his ego.  
  
He had something on his mind, all right. A redheaded someone. He was thinking about the two hours they had spent together. She had lovely cinnamon eyes that seemed to bounce when she laughed, which she didn't seem to b e doing that much around him. She still regarded him as her enemy, the thought of which he did nothing to dispel. But still, she was certainly more cooperative than any other Weasley that he had known.  
  
He swooped to the ground, the nimbus 2002 light hairs only lightly brushing against the green grass. He had been flying for about an hour now and was feeling physically exhausted. He was sure he would get some sleep now.  
  
When he was putting his broom back into the shed, he heard someone humming. The tune sounded like a muggle oldie. The kind Draco's mother listened to as soon as her husband was out of the house. Luscius did not like music. He said it made one soft in the head and heart.  
  
It was obviously a girl. He could make out by the light footsteps that could be heard on that night. He looked at his watch. It blinked 12:38. It couldn't be a teacher. They finished their rounds by 12 o'clock and there would be another check at 3o'clock in the morning.  
  
He watched as she climbed on her broom. She was slender and slim and was not wearing her witches' robes, but instead had opted for something little more muggle.she was wearing a black pair of pants and a tight fitting t- shirt, which made Draco want to go up for a closer look. Her hair was not very long, as it just managed to brush her shoulders. As she turned in the dim light of the quidditch pitch, he saw her face. It was Ginny Weasley!!  
  
She looked different, somehow. For one thing he had never thought he'd see the littlest Weasley dressed like this. The Weasleys' were not conservative, but he had thought that Ginny would be dressed like a boy, baggy clothes and all. But this was different. When he had last seen her at the library, she had looked stressed out and tired, like after this was over she was going to curl up on her bed and sleep in her bed. But here she was obviously going for a mid night spin on her broom. She climbed upon it and soared high, with a style that was remising of potter. He scowled with displeasure. He wasn't sure why but he did not like the idea of Ginny following any boy other than himself. ' It's not like I even like her.' he thought to himself.  
  
As she took running loops in successions in the sky, he couldn't help feeling that she was a much thought about factor in his mind for the past 5 hours. He did not like being the pawn in somebody's hands. He did not like that one bit. He preferred when people were in his hands, where he was the boss. And now he wanted nothing more than to have Ginny Weasley in his hands.  
  
Broom in hand, he went on the field and prepared to lift of again. Ginny had still not seen him. He first flew near he ground, but then he picked up a little speed and flew directly behind her, about 8 feet above the ground, all the while being so silent that he was sure even she could not hear him.  
  
Reaching up directly in her ear, he shouted loudly. 'Boo' he shouted with all his might. Ginny became scared and lost her place and began to fall from her broom. She was already a few feet down before Draco realized what had happened to her. Immediately taking a nosedive, he managed to pick up with her speed and grab her by the back of her robe just before he smashed in to the ground.  
  
Unfortunately Ginny was less lucky. Even though he had caught her before she hit the ground, her leg had been broken when the he had taken a quick swerve. As he heard the dull crack of her ankle breaking, he couldn't help feeling responsible. He couldn't even bear to look at her, even though she was unconscious and would remember anything.  
  
Slowly he neared the ground. Taking her in his arms, he put the broom back in the shed. 'God, she's so light.' he thought to himself. He looked at her face. It looked very pale in the night-light. Her read hair was swept all over her face. The first two buttons of her robe had come undone revealing a red t-shirt with some kind of a logo on it. Draco couldn't help but notice that it was very deep necked. He sucked in his breath. He was breathing taking and he couldn't get his eyes of her face. Slowly he neared his mouth towards her and kissed her.  
  
At that moment, he felt as if a fire was running through his lips. He continued to kiss her gently, enjoying the feeling of butterflies in his stomach. He could still taste the sweet strawberry ice cream she had for dinner. Slowly, careful not to wake her, he withdrew his mouth from hers.  
  
She was still unconscious. Resisting the urge for another kiss, he took her to the hospital wing and laid her on one of the beds. Fortunately, the ward was empty. Deciding that the matron would find her in the morning, he left her on one of the beds and went to his room, before he could do something that he would regret later.  
  
Just as he closed the door, Ginny woke up. Her eyes were watery and she had no idea why. Suddenly she saw her new surroundings. She was no stranger to the hospital wing, having visited it almost as many times as Harry had.  
  
'What am I doing here' she wondered. 'I remember I was flying outside on my broomstick. How the hell did I get here?' she wondered to herself, as she tried to hop down from the bed. Immediately, a searing pain ran up her leg from ankle up. She resisted the urge to scream out loud, instead uttering a soft moan.  
  
At that moment, Madame Promprey entered. Without any further ado, she reached Ginny's bed and after recognizing the injury, bathed her leg in a potion and then proceed to fix it up with a spell, all the while asking questions that Ginny was too tired to reply to.  
  
After Ginny's ankle was mended, the nurse recommended that she stay the night in the hospital wing. Ginny was too tired to argue and besides she did not want to get up from her comfy bed and go any where so she just continued to sleep on her bed.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
Well how was it? It was a little longer. Sorry I took so long to write. I had a holiday today, so I decided to write a little something. My exams start in two weeks then it vacation time and stories galore!!!!!  
  
Thanks to all my wonderful, wonderful reviewers. I feel so happy knowing that someone out there appreciates my story. 


End file.
